walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firearms and Explosive Weapons
Sorry if this upsets anyone but I had to delete the words 'non-audible' from the description of 9mm ammunition. Non-audible suggests that they cannot be heard, and this is most definitely not true. Most ammunition is fired at supersonic speed, which means there is the little matter of the noise made as it breaks the sound barrier. Some 9mm ammunition can ''be found which is rated as subsonic, but these still clock in with a volume around 120 decibels, only 10 dB below the amount recognised as the pain threshold for noise. A good suppressor will lower the noise made by firearms by around 40 dB, but this would still put the subsonic rounds at about 80 dB - about the same as a garbage disposal or food blender. Non-audible? You must be joking. 22:59, May 14, 2012 (UTC) does anyone know where the photo of Daryl's crossbow can be found? Massive cleanup I think it's about time. It's pretty damn messy. If anyone's against it, then why? Kaffe4200 22:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Making it pretty? My idea is to make four different pages; Weapons (Comic), Weapons (TV-Series), Weapons (Video Game) and Weapons (Novel). It'd be much cleaner and not as confusing to look at. I'd be up for making the novel and video game pages.Kaffe4200 17:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) this web site will help with the tv series www.imfdb.org/wiki/Walking_Dead,_The_(TV_Series) Seekerdude (talk) 01:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) M4 Carbine Why is it in the SMG category? Don't mean to sound nitpicky, but and M4 is an assault rifle, not and SMG. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 23:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would seem we have some CoD players roaming around here. lol Ghost Leader (talk) 11:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Revolvers & Pistols Shouldn't the Revolver & Pistol sections be combined? I'm just curious to understand because semiautomatics and revolvers are both different styles of handguns/pistols. It's just an opinion as well as an obervation; please get back to me.Kaidus (talk) 17:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I would agree, I think they should be combined since revolvers are just another variety of pistol. Ghost Leader (talk) 11:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Assault Rifles The FAL, M14 and Mk. 18 Mod 0 all appeared in "Welcome to the Tombs". Just pointing that out. The Walking Dead Survival Instinct weapons Seekerdude (talk) 22:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) the weapons in this game i belive are these Mossberg 500 series shotgun Smith & Wesson Model 66 Glock 19 Benelli M4 Ruger M77 Chinese Type 56 Carbine aka the Chinese SKS rifle 12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun now if any one can id these weapons better thanks Seekerdude (talk) 22:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Most of these IDs look about right to me. I've been meaning to get around to screencapping it for an IMFDb page (I did the page Telltale game). The "High Power Pistol" is a basic M1911A1 and the "Assault Rifle" is an M4A1 carbine with an Aimpoint red dot sight and LMT fixed rear sight. I'm unsure about the "Semi-Auto Rifle", though. It has AK-style sights, but a straight (and detachable, unlike the SKS) magazine reminiscent of the M1 carbine. I also think the Glock is a 17 with a muffed up magazine capacity (what other Activision titles can you think of that make these mistakes...?), but I'll give that one closer examination. M2HB heavy MGs can also be seen on crudely designed Humvees through the game, one of which is utilized by the player at the end but isn't much more effective than any other weapon (it ''should be blowing walkers to pieces, watch the most recent Rambo flick for an accurate portrayal of what a .50 caliber does to a human body---it's not a pretty sight). The double-barrel shotgun is Greek to me unfortunately. Ghost Leader (talk) 11:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Update I don't know about you guys but I've been paying attetion on the Guns that appear in the Walking Dead TV Show and I think that It needs some update in some informations like their appearence in episodes. Guns like the SIG P226 is back and it says that the last time we saw this gun was in "Hounded" and the Colt Official Police that was seen with Daryl in the "30 Days Without Accident" it's not marked last seen on present.... I'm just saying because I'm a gun nut and I like to pay attention in this aspect besides the TV Show's drama story. The IMI UZI is seen on "Welcome To The Tombs" with its stock open folded with a Woodbury soldier when they enter the prison. Mr Storm (talk) 23:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Mr Storm Not assault rifles The Colt Law Enforcement Carbine and M14 are both semi-automatic only and should be in the Rifles category. Ghost Leader (talk) 20:27, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Updating Page Since i am a frequent visitor of the IMFDB site, i was thinking about updating this page, later i'll make a seperate message on when the following weapons on this list are seen Weapons That Don't Have Pages On This Wiki Season 4 *Blackwater AR-15 *Mk. 14 Mod 1 EBR *AKMSU *AKS-74U *Romanian WASR 10/63 *Z-M LR 300 Season 5 *Smith & Wesson Modek 327 Performance Center R8 *Beretta Px4 Storm Sub-Compact *Beretta 8000 Cougar *FN Five-seveN *Heckler & Koch P2000 *Smith & Wesson 41 *Springfield Armory TRP *Colt Law Enforcement Model 6920 *ArmaLite AR-18 *Two Custom AR-15's (Seekins Precision and PWS Diablo) *M16A4 *Remington Model 700PSS *Remington Model Seven CDL *Franchi SPAS-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 Season 6 *Ruger SP101 *Ruger Speed Six *Benelli B76 *CZ 82 *Glock 30 *Smith & Wesson Model Sigma *Star Model B *Remington 769 *Heckler & Koch HK94 *CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 NikkiNicks (talk)